hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Cut Content
Throughout the development of Hyrule: Total War and its expansions, content has been revised or outright removed from the game by UndyingNephalim for a variety of reasons. A number of these units, maps, and other content survive through in-game files, but cannot be accessed in regular gameplay. Any cut features associated with an existing game feature can be found on its associated page. Cut Factions Ancient Hylians The Ancient Hylians were a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War ''that was eventual cut to open up more faction slots under the hardcoded faction limits within the Medieval II: Total War engine, with its units merged into the Kingdom of Hyrule. It was playable in Hyrule Historia's Ancient Age Missions and Custom Battles, but no the Freeform Campaign. They are the ancestors of the modern Sheikah, Hylians, Gerudo, Ordonians, Horonians, Labrynnians, and Twili. The Ancient Hylians represent the group of people that existed from roughly five thousand years before Princess Zelda to the ending reign of Hylia. During this time they generally did not refer to themselves collectively as Hylians, and this term was later applied to them by modern scholars. Ancient Hylians share many traits of modern Hylians. Where they differ is their affinity for magical arts, their notable red eyes, and their notably more humble attitude regarding their place in the world. It was common for the Ancient Hylians to operate under confederations with their more powerful neighbors such as the Huskus and the Wind Tribe, and at various points of history two or more of these peoples acted as one nation. Until the arrival of Hylia, the Ancient Hylians were strictly patriarchal. Only men were allowed positions of power and women were relegated to either mundane tasks or forced into magical study since they were naturally more attuned with those forces. At best they could hope to be footsoldiers in an army. With the arrival of Hylia however, the Hylian culture took a complete turn and became matriarchal. There is no exact date that the Ancient Hylians were no longer recognized as such, rather they became modern Hylians in the long transition from Hylia's disappearance to the rise of Princess Zelda. Strengths, Weaknesses, and Abilities *'Plains Fighter': The Ancient Hylians excel at combat on open plains. Units Standard *Ancient Knights *Ancient Archers *Ancient Mages *Loftwing Cavaliers *Wind Tribe Soldiers Siege Weaponry *Ancient Hylian Trebuchets Command *Ancient Captain Heroes *King Gustaf *Siroc *Hylia Hyrule Historia *Wind Tribe Civilian *Wind Tribe Armos Wild Animals (Wildlife) The Wild animals were a special rebel "Pseudofaction" designed to manage the various groups of wild animals wandering around Hyrule. It was eventually cut to open up faction slots in the Medieval 2: Total War engine as well as due to buggy implementation. Settlements occupied by Wild Animals has the unique status of "Abandoned Settlement." Settlements : Dodongo's Cavern Units Standard Heroes * King Dodongo * Moldarach Hero of Time Hero of Time was a planned "psuedofaction" that would have allowed the Freeform Campaign to track the allegiances and hostilities of several powerful hero characters, most notably Link. The relationship between the heroes of this faction and the player would have shifted depending on their relationship with rival characters and factions. Units Heroes * Link * Fi * Ghirahim Cut Units Kingdom of Hyrule '''Noble Archers' were a unique ranged bodyguard unit for Princess Yanera Zelda II. They were removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. Taking over Hyrule after the elder death of the first Princess, Zelda II was left with a Kingdom undergoing an age of civil war. Together with her husband she led a campaign to unite the Hylians once again and led Hyrule to a long age of peace. In battle she uses a Longbow along with her mother's rapier. Other noble archers of Hyrule join along to guard her. Holy Macemen were a unique melee bodyguard unit for Rauru. They were removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. Gerudo Vagrudanon were a unique melee bodyguard unit for Ganondorf. They were removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. None may ever lay their eyes on the face of a Vagrudanon but the leader of the Gerudo, for they are Lord Ganondorf's personal servants, advisers and assassins. During times of war, they conceal themselves and follow the Gerudo Prince into battle, lopping off the heads of any enemy that crosses their path. Sentinels were a polearm unit that never moved beyond conceptual stages. When the Gerudo build or capture a fortress, they no longer have the need to fight only as a mobile and swift fighting force. The addition of great walls allow them to arm their troops in a more traditional military fashion in order to defend their Keep. Sentinels are the product of that shift in their military thinking, the Guards of a Fortress or City that both keep the peace and defend the walls. The Gold Knuckle 'was a planned Gerudo General unit. ''When the soul of a remarkably powerful Gerudo Warlord is found in the depths of the Spirit Temple, an exceptionally powerful living Gerudo woman is merged with his and becomes a Golden Knuckle. Now one being, these symbiotic Gerudo house all the tactical genius and knowledge of their ancestors as they lead their armies to battle. Gorons The '''Bomb Platform was a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Gorons need to hold their ground for a long period of time, Bomb Platforms serve as one of the best emplacements they can field. An elevated dock manned by a group of Bomb Throwers, a single Bomb Platform can hold off approaching armies until the melee arrives. Zora Dominion Zora Infiltrators 'were a recon unit for the Zora Dominion that were cut as a unit but as retained as the unique bodyguards for Zaleen, before being entirely cut from the game. ''Their bodies molded and shaped at a young age to slip into any space and their skills honed after lifelong training, Zora Infiltrators are deadly battlefield assassins. They can sneak up behind a general or enemy hero and silence them with swift action. The '''Mage Spire was a magical ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Zora Dominion comes under the attack of invaders, a group of Mages can establish a Mage Spire to hold ground from the aggressors. With the combined power of three Mages, a Spire can build up a powerful electrical shock over a period of time from which it can be unleashed in a titanic blast against an approaching army. Kokiri Korok Warriors were a high-tier Kokiri melee unit, replaced with Korok Councilors to better suite the lore of the Koroks as beings evolved past their violent natures. The adult form of the Kokiri, the Koroks have shed the mammalian bodies of their ancestors. They are the pride of the Great Deku Tree's century-long work to transform the violent Hylian bandits into symbiotic beings of the forest. They are led by an elder Korok.'' The Kokiri Barricade 'was a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. ''When the Kokiri Forest is threatened with invasion most Kokiri settlements set up chokepoints from which to defend their keeps. These simple barricades made of logs are able to provide adequate cover for a battery of Slingshotters and any other Kokiri stationed behind them, as well as forcing enemy attackers to move around their positions to fight. Gohma '''Gohma Juveniles were a melee upgrade variant of Gohma Larvae. After several weeks of growth a Gohma Larva begins to sprout its appendages. The appendages depend on the caste that the creature will grow into to, but most often the first things to come are claws. Sporting a stronger exoskeleton and razor sharp claws, these juvenile are hungry for flesh and ready to rend it apart. Gohma Adolescents were a ranged upgrade variant of Gohma Larvae. These larva have grown past their youth and have now shown signs of their new appendages. Though their claws are deadly, they are still small and relatively fragile. Rather then charging head on to rend their victims, these Gohma use their claws to hurl large stones and other deadly objects from a distance before closing in for the kill. Trap Door Gohma were a melee fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortification due to their buggy implementation. Though the Gohma seek to ever expand, occasionally, their enemies are bold enough to invade into their territory. Enter these devious monstrosities. Trap Door Gohma' lay in wait under boulders until a hapless enemy marches too near. With lightning speed, the Gohma snatches its target and tears it apart. Placing a field of Trap Door Gohma at a critical chokepoint or in front of your armies will greatly support your forces.'' Ordona Province '''Mounted Rangers were a unique ranged, mounted bodyguard unit for Annara. They were removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. Lanayru Province Shore Sentries were a Lanayru Province recon melee unit, cut when the faction was visually updated. Lurking in the oceans and waterways of Lanayru Province are the Sentries, guardian watchmen whom eliminate threats before they tread too far into the heart of the Province. Armed with two fin blades implanted into their arms, these Zora can pop out of nowhere and surprise an enemy before they know what hit them. Battlecrabs were a melee heavy cavalry unit cut when the faction was visually updated. Archer Battlecrabs additionally had their name shortened to Battlecrabs. .]] Lanayru Civilians 'were a Hyrule Historia-specific unit planned for the mission Consuming Airu. They were cut and replaced by Hylian civilians in the subsequent mission, The Knight in Green. ''Common everyday civilians of Lanayru Province. The Deku Tribes '''Chanting Battle Scrubs were a unique support bodyguard unit for Odolwa. They were removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. Forest Scrubs were the mainline infantry unit for the Deku Tribes and were replaced by Battle Scrubs when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Undoubtedly the most numerous and common type of Deku Scrub, the Forest Scrubs populate almost every verdant spot of Hyrule. Short in stature and mind, Forest Scrubs tend to be easily excited and angered like most of their race. While they may be tiny and weak, in the right conditions a group of Scrubs can ambush and beat down an unsuspecting enemy before they knew what hit them. Pine Scrubs were a hardy cold weather-adapted Deku Scrub variant that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Native to the southern mountains near Ordon, the Pine Scrubs have grown in the higher and colder climates. This has made them very hardy and durable, especially in weather conditions that would normally kill most other Deku races such as snow. In battle they can hold out without tiring much longer then most of their brethren, and the addition of their spiky tops serves as a convenient makeshift weapon in a melee. Yucca Scrubs were a desert-adapted Deku Scrub variant with a powerful ranged attack. They were replaced by Bombardiers when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Native to the arid lands of Hyrule, the Yucca Scrubs grew in regions with little water to support them. Their bodies thus are optimized to store large amounts of water inside and use very little. This not only means the Yucca Scrubs can travel longer distances without tiring, but they can build up more pressure inside their snouts to fire projectiles much further then the average Scrub. Magnolia Scrubs were giant Deku Scrubs that spat boulders at enemies that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Quite possibly the rarest member of the Scrub family, these angry giants are well known for their rampages regardless. Able to swallow objects larger then a Goron, these scrubs often consume huge boulders to spit at whatever unfortunate creature happens to pass by. The various Deku Tribes treat these members much like animals and have done their best to domesticate them by directing their fire at enemy armies rather then themselves. Lily Scrubs were an aquatic-based Deku Scrub variant focused on recon. It was replaced by almost visually-identical Camo Scrubs when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Occasionally found drifting down the rivers of Hyrule, the Lily Scrubs are probably the most passive of the Scrubs. They prefer to sleep most of the day, with their bodies submerged and their pad exposed to the sun. They are not the best of fighters, but their pad is a fair substitute for a shield and their ability to traverse across large bodies of water makes them ideal scouts. Fungi Scrubs were a subterranean Deku Scrub variant that attacked enemies from below much like Trap Door Gohma, that were cut when the Deku Tribes' aesthetic was updated. Among the rarest of the Scrub family, these denizens of subterranean Hyrule rarely have reason to come up to the surface. When threatened though, the Fungi Scrubs are masters of hiding and striking from where you least expect. Unlike their brethren that need flowers to burrow into, the Fungi Scrubs can dig almost anywhere and hide until an unfortunate soldier happens to step on it's head. Deku Babas were a melee fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. A reflection of Deku Scrub extremity, entire gardens of these vicious and carnivorous plants dwell within their cities. While they are not very practical as a means of beautifying their settlements, Deku Babas are a creative means of defense when the Scrubs are invaded by enemies. A patch of Deku Babas can spring up underneath an enemy army for a nasty surprise attack. Fairies of Tarm The Perception Ward was a magical ranged fortification unit, were a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. Invisible to the naked eye until it's too late, Perception Wards unleash bolts of magic on passing travels who likely were not even able to see the contraption. A wall of these strange constructs can suddenly halt an army on a mad rampage out of thin air. Labrynna Regime The Gunner Post was a ranged fortification unit, eventually cut along with the other fortifications due to their buggy implementation. When the Regime needs an area to be held and secured, nothing can do the job quite as well as a battery of gunners. By stationing themselves behind barriers, these Gunners have all the advantages they would out in the open, with the addition of being immune to charges and forward assaults. Placed in a narrow chokepoint or at the top of a hill, an array of Gunner Posts' can fight off an entire army on their own from a distance. Forces of Twilight' Shadow Assassins '''were a special melee bodyguard unit for King Zant. They were removed along with other special bodyguard units to open up unit slots under the Medieval 2: Total War engine's hardcoded limits. Oocca '''Rebonack was a hero unit planned to appear in the Hyrule Historia mission set in the City in the Sky, as a leader of rebel Oocca forces against a crazed Demoko, but was cut in favor of the revised Return of Sulkaris plotline. No model exists, as the character never existed past conceptual stages. Mercenaries Tsume '''was a planned ranged mercenary Hero, aligned with Ordona Province, who was based on a DeviantArt community character. She is a blond Hylian woman with a bow, knife, and ornate Kidney as well as a conventional belt bearing a Triforce buckle. '''Subrosian Miners were an beta mercenary unit available to the Gorons. They were later replaced by Subrosian Excavators when the Subrosians were made an NPC faction. Wildlife Baby Moldorms were a smaller variant of the Moldorm Swarm, similar to other "baby" units such as Baby Dodongos, and Peahat Larvae. Trinexx was originally developed as a Wandering boss monster similar to Moldarach or King Dodongo, but was eventually cut from the game. The Diababa was a planned boss monster.The Diababa would have occasionally been found patrolling Faron Woods in the Freeform Campaign. A massive Baba like creature, the Diababa wanders around the forest and poisons bodies of water where it nests. Aquamentus was a planned Boss Monster. Aquamentus was to be found nesting in a randomized ruin in the Freeform Campaign. A massive reptilian beast, Aquamentus is a fabled creature said to be able to fly and breath fire on its prey. Manhandla was a planned Boss Monster. Manhandala was to be be found either in the Deep Woods, the Tarm Woods, or in the shadow of Talus Peak in the Freeform Campaign. A massive plant like monstrosity, Manhandala occasionally wanders from its lair to massacre an unfortunate victim, and in more extreme cases entire armies. The Gleeok was a planned Boss Monster. A guardian of knowledge best left forgotten, the Gleeok is reclusive but will not hesitate to scorch anyone foolish enough to venture into its lair. Cut Battle Maps Hyrule: Total War originally featured several custom skirmish maps set in iconic Legend of Zelda locales- all but two were eventually cut from the game due to their redundancy and to open space for custom settlements. They can still be randomly accessed via the Freeform Campaign in random field battles or by Quick Battles. Gerudo Desert was a battle map replaced by Ashinon. The harsh homelands of the Gerudo people, this desert offers little hope for survival and an even more hopeless locale for a grand battle. Like Hyrule Field, the Gerudo Desert is a large open map. Rather then flat land though, there are many dunes that stretch across the map that allow for archers to gain the high ground. Death Mountain Range was a battle map replaced by Gor Goronon. These hostile passes across the Goron's mountainous home serve as their last bastion of defense, and an invader's nightmare to overcome. The Death Mountain range is narrow valley pass bordered by Death Mountain itself and other formations. Though melee battles will likely take place in the valley, archers and ranged units can climb the mountain to gain superior high ground. Dominion Pass 'was a battle map replaced by Domain Prime. ''A lush canyon connecting Hyrule Field to the Zora's secluded empire, the Dominion Pass will serve as the perfect tug of war battlefield for would be invaders and defenders. Much like the Death Mountain Range, the Dominion Pass is a narrow valley surrounded by rising hills and mountains. A river runs through the valley however, and there's many hills for ranged units to gain the upper hand on. '''Kokiri Forest was replaced by Deku Tree's Grove. Home of the Great Deku Tree and his children, the Kokiri Forest is a paradise of nature and all things free and wild. That paradise will soon falter as the forest becomes a bloodstained battleground for armies to clash upon. The Kokiri Forest is a relatively flat map with several hills. It's notable feature is the expanse of forest across the map, from which units can hide in and set up ambushes upon the many open glades. Zora River- Hyrule Field was replaced by Hyrule Prime. Providing fresh water to many in Hyrule, this segment of the long river serves as the main connection between Hyrule Field and the capital of the Hylians. It will serve as a penultimate battlefield for any whom wish to topple the Hylian crown. Most of the fight will take place on the wide bridge that spans across the river, though mostly flat land spans on either side of the crossway. Misery Mire was replaced by Grand Central Hive. The vile swamps that serve as the home of the Gohma, these violent marshlands are about to become even more deadly when armies march in to exterminate their enemies. The Misery Mire is a relatively flat map with various pits and pockets of dense trees. Archers can hide in these tree pockets to pick off armies passing by in the open. Plains of Ordona were replaced by Nal Ordona, though they make an appearance as the setting of the Hyrule Historia Mission The Fallen Sage. Home to many Ordonians and their farms, these gentle pastures will be fed the corpses of many slain soldiers that do battle here. The Plains of Ordona is a giant bowl of a map, with gentle slopes rising from near the center to the north and south. Most battles will likely take place near the center of the map, with archers struggling to get the best footing on the slopes. Coast of Airu was replaced by Airu. The peaceful and romantic coast to the ocean will become host to many battles as empires vie for control of Lanayru's many resources. The coast of Airu is a very flat map, with a large portion being covered by the ocean. Armies will struggle to avoid losing ground and being pushed into the ocean by advancing forces. Holodrum was replaced by Horon. A vast and untamed country to the northeast, these wild lands will soon hear the march of hundreds of soldiers with the intent of domination. Holodrum is a largely flat map with a large hill in the center. Armies will grapple for control of the hill, which will offer their archers superior high ground and their cavalry a perfect location from which to charge any army. Old Moblin Kingdom was replaced by Demise. These barren wastelands were once a wild pasture of lush flora until the Hylians burned and scorched the lands in an attempt to commit genocide on the Moblins. These cursed lands will once again host a desperate battle for any army seeking to finish the Hylian's work. The Old Moblin Kingdom is a vast and desolate wasteland, covered with narrow crags and pits. Armies will want to avoid passing through these narrow crags as archers can easily trap and pick them apart. Gerudo Cliffs was replaced by Ontheon. Home to the Darknuts or Cliff Lords, these steep walls will host many battles for those trying to invade the Legion's homeland. The Gerudo Cliffs serve as a very vertical map. Narrow passageways that descend the cliffs encourage holding ground and blocking. Archers that start on the high ground have a large advantage. Faron Woods was replaced by Faron Prime. South of Kokiri Forest's calm lies another host of flora that are far more feral and wild then that under the blanket of the Great Deku Tree. These wildlands will serve as a prime battlefield for those seeking the secrets of these cursed woods. Faron Woods is a hilly map covered in many forested areas. Archers will naturally want to seek out the hills, though it could backfire on them as such places are exposed from the cover of trees. Talus Peak was replaced by Lynna City. This grand mountain serves as a crown of Labrynna and an icon of majesty. It will soon run with rivers of blood as it's graceful slopes become the home of many corpses. Talus Peak contains a giant mountain in the northeast corner and flatland surrounding it. Naturally armies will want to take control of the very defensible high ground on the mountain, from which they can set up barricades and archer posts. Zora River- Gerudo Desert was simply cut, with no replacement settlement. Flowing through the harsh lands of the Gerudo, the Zora River is one the few reliefs for their people. It will soon become a warzone as they defend their lands from invaders. Most battles will take place in the narrow land crossing at the center of the map, though sharp cliffs surround the river on both sides and offer a great vantage point for archers. Ikana Canyon was replaced by Ikana. These barren and infertile lands were once home to the ancient and powerful Kingdom of Ikana, until their empire mysteriously vanished. Now with their return, they have brought with them the cursed air of Termina and further twisted the land into an inhospitable maw of death. A series of canyons spans across the map, from which most battles will take place. If archers manage to find a way to the high ground they will have a superior advantage: if they can managed to see through the thick fog and raining ash that blankets the land. The Lost Woods were replaced by Sacred Forest Meadow. These passes serve as a gateway to the sacred lands of the Kokiri. They will soon serve as a maze of death for any army trying to reach the treasure of those sacred lands. The Lost Woods is a relatively flat map entirely covered with forest. As the name implies it is easy for armies to become lost in search of an opposing army. Peak Province '''was replaced by Snowpeak. The icy mountain opposed to the Goron's crowned volcano, Peak Province is blanketed in gentle snow and an aura of serene peace. The white of the mountain will be stained red in times to come as battles unfold on the mountainside. Peak Province takes place at the crown of the mountain, as such most of the map is a more then gentle slope from the center. Armies will spiral around the peak while tried to hold the highest ground. '''Zora River- Ordona Border was replaced by Hylia Marine.The Hylian-Ordona border is the final resting place of the Zora's River before emptying into Lake Hylia. The blood of many soldiers that die on these grounds will wash away into the lake. Both sides of the river have gently sloping hills, while the east side of the map is dominated by Lake Hylia. Most battles will take place on the wide river crossing at the center of the map. Crescent Island was replaced by South Tokay Village. The lush but wild island home of the Tokay, this tropical paradise will become a frenzied battlefield as armies try to take control of the islands resources. With one side of the map covered in ocean, the remainder rises to the mountains in the distance. Armies will want to avoid ending up between the ocean and their enemies. The Realm of Twilight was replaced by the Palace of Twilight.The mysterious world in which the Interlopers were banished, the Realm of Twilight is an alien land of twisted beauty. For those brave enough to venture forth into this world, the Realm of Twilight will become a hellish warzone of certain doom.The Realm of Twilight is an extremely hilly map, surrounded by enormous and impassable cliffs. Armies will be trading high ground every few moments as they march into battle with each other. Cut Features Twili Civil War The Forces of Twilight faction, from updates 3.5 to 3.8, were split into two warring splinter factions, Zant's Twili Remnants and Midna's Forces. Before leaving the Realm of Twilight, the player-controlled faction had to defeat the rival Twili faction, or alternatively surrender and be absorbed by them. From Update 3.9 onward, the Forces of Twilight are again a single faction, with the rival leader now being as member of the rebel faction depending on who a player sides with at the beginning of the campaign. Midna's Forces * Faction Leader ** Midna * Settlements: 4 ** Palace of Twilight (city, capital) ** Elmenzhia (town) ** Uzu (town) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Valran ** Long Campaign: hold 40 regions, including Valran Midna's Forces advantages and disadvantages: * Queen Midna and Una serve as starting generals. * Can recruit new generals at the Palace of Twilight. * Cities captured have higher unrest and may try to rebel against you as long as Prince Zant lives. * Has line of sight to all of Zant's armies as long as every city in the Realm of Twilight is under your control. To win the civil war as Queen Midna you must successfully kill Prince Zant and take over any cities that his forces control. At that point you can offer Zant's armies the chance to surrender. Doing so will let you gain access to his unique units, however you will have to deal with some harsh unrest in your cities and the possibility of future rebellions. Rejecting the surrender will deny you access to Zant's unique units and let you pick off whatever armies are left without any unrest penalty. If you are playing as Queen Midna and lose, King Zant will give you the option to die or surrender. If you refuse to surrender, Midna will be killed but you will still retain control of her forces and have a chance to retake the Realm of Twilight from King Zant. If you succeed in retaking the throne you will not have access to Zant's unique units once he is defeated. If you choose to surrender, you will lose all of your forces as Midna is banished and begins the long quest of searching Hyrule for allies to strike back at Zant. As Imp Midna, you will have to hire mercenaries and find a safe place to start rebuilding her forces. It's a very difficult task and a long process, but if you survive you will be able to strike back at King Zant and take over the Realm of Twilight. Killing King Zant and taking over all the cities in the Realm of Twilight will restore Midna to her true form, as well as immediately cause all of his forces to surrender and grant you access to all of Zant's unique units. Twili Remnants (Zant) * Faction Leaders: ** Zant * Settlements: 4 ** Valran (town, capital) * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 30 regions, including Palace of Twilight ** Long Campaign: hold 40 regions, including Palace of Twilight Zant's Forces advantages and disadvantages: * Begins the campaign with a large army. * Prince Zant and Lady Middee are the only generals that the rebellion begins with, with General Onox joining upon capture of Uzu. * Cannot recruit new generals until the Palace of Twilight has been taken. * Suffers no unrest penalty when taking over cities from Queen Midna. * Can "hire" Twili units as if they were mercenaries if no city is under your control, though they are much more expensive then they would be to train them. To win the civil war as Prince Zant, you must successfully kill Queen Midna and take over any cities that her forces control. At that point you will be given a prompt to either kill Midna or spare her. Killing Midna will cause whatever forces she has left to fight to the death and you will not have their surrender or access to Midna's unique units. Sparing Midna will cause all of her remaining forces to surrender to you, you will gain access to her unique units, and Midna will be banished from the royal palace. There is a risk in allowing Midna to live however... Upon constructing a Mirror of Twilight as King Zant, Midna will escape into Hyrule and begin to rebuild her forces in secret and possibly turn the races of Hyrule against you. Unless you find her in time, she'll lead an all out invasion against King Zant in the years to come. If you are playing as Prince Zant and lose, Queen Midna will offer you a chance to surrender to her rule. At this point you can either join her and try to repair all the damage you did and serve her, or you can reject and continue your mission to dethrone her. If you succeed in retaking the throne you will not have access to Midna's unique units once she is defeated.Category:Hyrule: Total War Category:Great Sea: Total War Category:Termina: Total War Category:Shadows of Hyrule: Total War Category:Gods of Hyrule: Total War